


土豆炖肉

by qingmingyuehua



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M, 新快 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmingyuehua/pseuds/qingmingyuehua
Summary: 一锅土豆炖肉，如果不符合您的口味，请点×退出。没有m23的日子，完全靠同人和主题曲续命的厨房小白，黑暗料理请原谅。食用愉快。





	土豆炖肉

这世上总有那么一些人，明明性别不同，却对着另一个性别的服饰很是欣赏，就像女生喜欢穿着男款的白衬衫，将袖口挽到手肘，伸出洁白纤细的皓腕，解开领子处的两粒扣子，半遮半掩地露出精致的锁骨。宽大的衬衫不能将女性婀娜的身姿显露出来，可偏偏却比紧身的衣裙更让人觉得——饥渴。  
那么，反过来呢？少年身着女性的服装，不管是裙子或是别的，衣服上总有着各种美丽可爱的图案，与男性的硬朗冷酷截然不同，以至于在网上，人们总是这么调侃着：这么可爱的一定是男孩子。  
工藤新一不止一次看过自己的男朋友穿女装的样子，可过去的完美变装都不如眼前的不完美来的真实，或者说，对他更有致命的吸引力。突如其来的口渴，让他的喉结上下翻滚。  
黑羽快斗没有把自己的注意力分给刚刚走进卧房的男朋友，他对着穿衣镜，整理了一下自己的小裙子，这是一件颇具哥特洛风格的黑白色裙子，他半扭着身子，将背后的蝴蝶结扶正，又凑近镜子在脖子上系了一个铃铛，银质的小巧铃铛刚好落在少年两片锁骨的中间，最后黑羽又在一头乱发上戴上了一对猫耳朵发卡，仔细调整位置后，这才心满意足地稍微退了退，对着镜子欣赏着。  
工藤走到黑羽身后，有力的手臂环住了黑羽的腰际，他感受着黑羽的身体——可能是由于遗传的因素，黑羽的骨架偏小，这也是他能完美装扮成女性的原因，可偏偏就是这样一副骨架担起了太多苦痛。他把自己的下巴放在了黑羽的肩上，他的呼吸喷在对方的脖颈，他能感受到对方身上传来的细微颤栗，像蝴蝶轻轻抖动着翅膀。  
工藤闭上眼，他想起在他们还在爱情长跑的时候，彼此尚未坦诚，怀里的人受了伤，宁愿一个人在角落一边苦兮兮地喊痛一边自己包扎伤口，也不愿向他开口。像极了猫，还是那种警惕心极强不肯轻易相信人类的猫，宁肯带着伤口在雨中找一个冰冷的桥洞休息，也不会对着人类撒娇求得温暖壁炉旁的一角，哪怕撒娇只是一句谎言。那个时候，当他一靠近他，他就会迅速起身装出自己无事的样子，明明上一刻还苦着脸吹着伤口，安慰自己说：不疼，不疼。  
“你在想什么？”怀里的人问他。  
工藤轻轻啄了一口对方的脸蛋，道：“我在想，我终于让一只猫有了个温暖的窝。”随后又含住了黑羽的耳垂，在唇齿间摩挲，无骨的耳垂带着些微寒凉，却因他的吻沾染了温度。  
黑羽很不服气地反驳道：“明明是我愿意把窝分你一半好不好！”  
“是是是，是我占了你的便宜。”工藤嘴上应着，却分了一只手滑进了裙摆，抚摸着对方的大腿内侧。  
敏感的肌肤被不属于自己的体温包裹着，蝴蝶翅膀的抖动幅度越来越大。温度逐渐变得灼热，工藤从舔舐耳垂，变到了与对方唇舌共舞，他轻轻拉扯着对方的唇瓣，那是和耳垂不一样的柔软，偏偏就是这样的柔软能说出冷情的话语，说出为伪装poker face的言不由衷。一想到这，工藤不自由地加大了力度，他想惩罚这个小骗子。  
他有意识地带着黑羽向床边移动，然后使劲亲吻着，黑羽脖子上的铃铛因为两人的动作，不时发出清响。工藤用他的舌作攻城利器，向地方领地发动进攻，他纠缠住黑羽的舌头，缠绕着，吮吸着，掠夺敌方的空气。原本黑羽紧紧环住工藤脖颈的手慢慢松了力道，逐渐滑落到肩膀，软软地搭在对方的手臂上，他停止了思考，全身上下所有的感官都集中在了口中。  
这场战争是他败了。作为战败者，他被胜利者轻柔地放倒在柔软的床上，他陷在绵软的织物中，被子里的棉花将他托起，就像是被花朵托起的拇指姑娘。胜利者居高临上地俯视着自己的俘虏，他倨傲地扯开了自己的领带，好似皇帝加冕般，领带交错缠绕在战败者的手腕上，以蝴蝶结作为属于阶下囚的印记。  
黑羽看着对方的身躯压了下来，他绷住了呼吸，双手不自觉地抓住了头顶的被子，似乎这样就不会坠入深渊，乃至于跌得粉身碎骨。可他最后等来的，却不是要将他推入深渊的双手，而是带他飞离危险，抵达天堂的翅膀——那是一个象征保护、珍视的额头吻。  
人的每一个动作，都带着主人的意志，黑羽感觉到了每一个来自工藤新一的亲吻都包含着爱意和珍视，将他所拥有的一切最好的东西通通奉到他的面前，从此，他免受风雨侵袭，免受孤寒月冷。  
工藤亲吻上黑羽的眼睑，他感到对方的眼睑微微转动着，从睫毛的缝隙间，缓缓渗出一点晶莹，他伸出略有粗粝的舌尖，用恒定在37度的体温蒸干了那点晶莹。  
他试探着亲吻了黑羽的嘴唇，然后用刚刚蒸干晶莹的舌尖触碰着对方的牙关，而令他出乎意料的是，下一瞬黑羽主动地缠上了他的唇舌，工藤难耐地隔着裙子抚摸着对方的身体。  
“你这裙子贵吗？”工藤问道，还没等黑羽回答，就飞速从抽屉中取出一把剪刀，“算了，之后我赔你。”说罢挥舞起剪刀。  
布料被撕裂的声音让黑羽找回了一些自己已经飘向伊甸园的意识，他觉得身上一轻，身上的裙子就被对方剪了多半，他就像是被开膛破腹的动物，只能眼睁睁地看自己落入猎人的口中，黑羽想动手推开野蛮的猎人，却被手上的领带绊住了，就算这个结对于不可一世的大盗而言根本不算是约束，可他依旧老老实实地扮作难逃虎口的猎物，睁着无辜的双眼看着凶残的捕食者。  
猎人终于在对他开膛破腹后露出了凶恶的本性，他压在猎物身上，给了猎物一个类似于镇定剂的吻之后，开始啃噬着他的喉结，一只手握住了他最致命的软肋。感受着猎人掌握自己的两个致命处，被他人掌控生死让黑羽体会着别样的快感，他难耐地发出一声低哦（é）。  
这般甜腻的声音更加刺激着猎人的动作，猎人粗鲁地扯下猎物身上最后一点皮毛，浑身赤裸的猎物显得更加秀色可餐。  
不够，远远不够。想撕破猎物所有的皮囊，露出内里的骨肉。  
他抱着黑羽，让他坐到自己身前，鲜美的猎物散发出诱人的香气。工藤左手捏着黑羽身前的茱萸，慢慢在指尖揉搓着，细微的疼痛如同弱小的电流，刺激着黑羽的大脑，他觉得他的身体是空虚的，需要有什么东西填满他缺少五脏六腑的皮囊。  
小黑羽渴求着快感，抬起了自己茫然的头，一双手抚摸着他，小黑羽像找到了归属般留下了欣喜的泪水。  
黑羽不知何时，又躺在猎人身下，他此刻完全无法思考，他只能一遍一遍喊着猎人的名字：“新一……新一……”祈求着猎人最后的怜悯。  
猎人，此刻已经不能称之为猎人了，他是自然的信徒，感谢自然所赐给他的食物，他虔诚跪地，向自然祈祷。  
黑羽觉得自己落入了一汪温泉之中，温热的泉水紧紧包裹着他，他可以放松地在泉水里沉沦，回归真实的自我。  
工藤终于直起了身子，他擦了擦嘴边的白浊，坏心眼又去纠缠黑羽的唇舌，咸腥味很快被冲淡，欲海的潮涌不断翻腾。他耐心地用手指做着扩张，用牙齿撕开安全套的包装，万事俱全后，向着最后的胜利吹响冲锋号。  
他掐着黑羽的腰，他看着身下的人跟随着他的动作在波涛中沉浮，工藤的眸色不由深邃，他的手能感受到薄薄的一层皮肉组织下的肋骨、脊柱，这个人所有的一切都毫无保留地揭示在他面前，如同一块晶莹剔透的水晶，一眼能看穿全部，再无任何遮掩，成了一句再直白不过的谜底。  
而他呢？作为侦探，的确是想勘破所有谜题，不断追求更有难度的高峰，从不会为过去的风景停留，好奇心是一种很残忍的东西，一旦被满足就不愿再停留眼前，哪怕曾经，这个眼前再怎么迷人。上帝或许早就料到会有这样的情形，所以他给所有人都留了一扇窗户，这扇窗户叫做意外。  
黑羽快斗就是工藤新一的意外，在揭开谜底之后，带给工藤新一的并不是乏味，而是心疼与怜惜，是缠绵悱恻的爱意。工藤新一爱黑羽快斗。


End file.
